Textbooks and Tension
by jxcx
Summary: The years of worksheets and mediocre PowerPoint presentations may be over, but the months of textbooks and inevitable adult situations are just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

My lips bump in an incredibly gentle fashion against each other as I whisper along to the sweet sound of Maroon 5 quietly playing from my cell phone. I sit firmly in my designated spot on the floor, unloading my second to last box of items one by one and setting them down next to me. Lifting my head, I glance around my bedroom. It's cozy— peach and cream colored decor covering my windows and bed. It's a step up from my room back at home, which I must note is only thirty minutes away. But, thanks to an inconvenience (Trina), my parents insisted that Trina and I— emphasis once again on Trina— move away from home to pursue our college adventure. Unlike me though, Trina is already a sophomore. She overstayed her welcome at home by a year, based solely on the "fact" that she'd "miss me" if she left home before I did.

My mom and dad helped me settle into a nice off-campus apartment offered by the college. Originally, I would've went for a simple dorm on campus grounds, but my mom was worried that I'd be "corrupted by older teens who have access to drugs and alcohol." She had no problem letting my sister stay there, though, considering she'd accepted that Trina was a lost cause. But an apartment for me meant it allowed me to be independent and free of peer pressure...somewhat.

The catch was, if I wanted to live in this special offering of housing, I'd have to allow one other student to live with me too. To be nice, they let me fill out a form of who I looked for in a roommate, to see if they could find someone who would click with me. I did everything right: I took my time and filled out the form, checking every line and word of the paper and making sure I was sending off a page that described what could inevitably be my future best friend. I'm not sure what went wrong, like if there was a computer generated error, but somehow I ended up with someone who only ever calls me—

"Vega!"

I jump up, startled at the loud, all-too-familiar voice coming from my doorway. My head turns to stare back at the person whom I swore hated my guts; now my very own roommate thanks to my own doing. Fighting back the urge to groan and roll my eyes, I just settle for a heavy sigh.

 _Hello again, Jade West._

"What?"

"There are some brownies on the counter in the kitchen. They're chewy and warm." She informs me with a smirk, her arms crossed over her chest.

I smile widely, an uncontrollable smile, of course. I start thinking maybe things will be different this time around. Maybe Jade won't threaten to rip my skin clean off my bones or cut me up into chocolate chip sized pieces. "Oh, awesome. I'll b-"

"Touch them and die."

My grin fades at the same time as hers, and I nod my head in understanding. "Right. Sure. I won't touch the brownies." I confirm with a nervous chuckle. "I swear."

"Good. And that goes for anything else I own. It's bad enough that we have to live in the same area as each other, so don't touch any of my shit." She swears before disappearing back to where she came from.

 _So much for everything being different._

I brush it off in a few seconds. I can't blame Jade for not being too thrilled to live with me, especially since I had the same reaction once she walked through the door hours ago. My hands reach for my phone and I fiddle with it for a few seconds before shutting off the song. After hopping to my feet, I shove the device in my jean pocket and step out of room, to the right and down the corridor. I continue until I reach Jade's bedroom and stop at her open door. It's very clear who's room is who's: mine doesn't look like a rocker's heaven, or a place where Brendon Urie circa 2005 would lay his head. I step in cautiously, curious to see the rest. To my surprise, she still has tons of boxes left unpacked. She has various items of clothing thrown on her bed, and I see a deep purple colored object poking out from under a shirt. I come closer and lift it up with caution, quickly throwing it back down when I get a good look at what it is. Let's just say, I assume she's going to be away from Beck for a while.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jade's voice tears into my ears from behind me, and I spin around so fast that I'm amazed I didn't give myself vertigo. "What did I just say?"

"I ju- I di- I wan-" I stutter.

"T-t-t-today, Vega?" Jade mocks. She was standing there threateningly, obviously beyond upset with me.

"I wanted to see how your room looked compared to mine."

I back away quickly when she stomps into the room, straight to where I'm standing. She pushes the exact shirt away and lifts the object. "By scoping out my vibrator? Nice, Vega. You want me to let you know when I play with it, too?" She barks, shoving it at my face before heading to her bedside drawers and tossing it in the one at the top.

I nervously play with my thumbs as I'm unsure what to answer with. "Sorry."

"Sure you are." She mutters.

"I am!"

"Listen." She instructs firmly when she returns to me. "If you're going to be as annoying as you were during high school, then tell me now so I can find somewhere else to live. I'd rather be back home with my constantly unmoved father and silent, borderline alcoholic mother than to be here with you."

I furrow my eyebrows, offended. "I'm not annoying! I just want us to get along for once!"

"Which is annoying! I **don't** like you!"

Scoffing, I cross my arms. "Why?"

"Okay, I'm not going into this never ending 'Oh, I'm Tori Vega. I'm perfect and everyone should love me so I'm not sure why you don't' spiral."

I had rolled my eyes halfway through her sentence— she used her signature 'Humble farm girl/Movie Star from the 1940's' imitation voice to mock me.

"First of all, you know I don't talk like that. And second, I never said I was perfect! And I don't want you to love me. I just want you to give me a chance. We've gotten along a bunch of times, I don't know why it can't just stay that way."

"Get out of my room, Tori."

"Fine. But if you ever wanna talk, I'm here." I remind her as I turn away and go for the door with her in tow.

"I'd rather talk to my vibrator. At least it makes me feel things other than anger."


	2. Chapter 2

It was amazing how much more annoying Tori had gotten in the span of four days. I opted to stay in my room so I wouldn't have to deal with her shenanigans; like being in the living room at the same time as me or trying to start a karaoke session with me at obnoxious times during the day. Tonight is the last before classes start, and Vega is in the kitchen putting our lives in danger by attempting to make dinner. On the other hand, I have my nose deep in a book that I assume my mother had snuck into one of my boxes. A non-fiction piece written by a woman in her mid-thirties who reflects on what she learned in her college years. It wasn't informative in the least. I was going to trash it immediately, but decided to give it a chance once I realized how hilariously tragic it was. The first ten or so pages were a riot all on their own. The author had gotten drunk, high, food poisoned, and sucked a cock all in the span of three or so hours at her first party. The sad part was, it reminded me of the other Vega. Surely her life is set to go in this direction if it hasn't already. In the midst of me laughing loudly at the author getting a positive read on her pregnancy test, I'm interrupted by a hard rap against my door.

" _What_ do you _want_?" I damn near scream at the wood.

"I made food. There's enough for both of us." Tori's gentle, shaky voice fills me in.

"I don't want it, go away." I answer, not skipping a single beat. After a peaceful moment of silence, I assume she's gone, and put my face back into the book. After a couple minutes, a tap on the door stopped my progress once again, right before I could finish reading the author's internal thought process as she decided whether or not to inform her fellow sisters on the news. Irritated, I was about to scream again before my door opens and reveals Tori standing there holding a bowl of something I couldn't identify. "Are you out of your mind? Close my door!"

The next few seconds leave me speechless when she makes me question why I hadn't been more specific: She steps further into my room and shuts the door behind her. Of course, she has that idiotic smile on her face as she comes to the side of my bed and practically forces the bowl at me.

 _Mother. Fucker._

"It's goooood." She coaxes in her singing voice, dancing around with the food in hand as if she's kissing ass in Sikowitz's class all over again. I thought I'd never have to hear her annoying, forced vocals ever again. I thrived off the thought, but naturally, life wasn't going to go my way.

"You have three seconds." I warn in the most dangerous voice I can. However, she doesn't seem bothered. She doesn't even blink. Who is she, my father?

"I'm not leaving until you eat this lasagna. I made a thirteen by nine inch pan of it and I can't eat that all by myself!"

"Well who's fault is that?" I ask, genuinely confused as to how her statement had anything to do with me. "I shouldn't be punished because you can't figure out how to beg your mommy to buy you smaller baking dishes. Now _go._ "

She sighs and sets the bowl on my bedside table. Originally, I'd have tossed it to the ground, but I didn't feel like spending my last night off deep cleaning marinara stains out of my carpet. "I'm not gonna let you starve, Jade." She tells me, as if I'm that desperate to have something to eat.

"Wasn't planning on it. I feel like ordering pizza."

Tori throws her hands up into the air and groans. "Why didn't you just say you wanted pizza? I could've made it! I've learned since last time, I promise. I could be a real pizza chef."

"Oh, yeah!" I shout with fake enthusiasm. "What I would give to have a pizza whipped up by the amazing Chef Vega herself!"

"That sarcasm was unnecessary." She retaliates as she's giving me a firm but laughable glare. Her attempts to seem tough and stand her ground always made my day. She's the softest person I've ever known next to Cat Valentine herself.

I decide to roll my eyes before bringing the book up to my face again. We're both silent as she continues to stand there, eyeballing me as if I haven't clearly brushed her off. Seconds pass, and she finally gives up, turning and leaving my room— now complete with a bowl of greasy, steaming pasta just inches away from my resting spot. I contemplated trying it, but paused when my jean pocket began to sing a song I used to love hearing. Now it just makes me want to punch holes in the wall and burn everything that makes me think of the person behind the ringtone. I probably should have changed it weeks ago; he hasn't stopped trying to get my attention in weeks. He was like a puppy. A very desperate puppy. A very desperate puppy that I wanted to strangle. Still, I rip my phone from the pocket. Maybe there's a chance it won't be him, and maybe it's someone calling to tell me he's been in a horrible car wreck..it's unlikely but it's reason enough to answer, right?

* * *

My vision is blurred as I get my shit together at the last second. As I hop on one foot to get a shoe on, I have a pencil and pen between my teeth, holding them in place as I finally slip my foot in and knot my laces tight. I grab my backpack and spit the writing utensils inside, closing it up before I sloppily throw it over one shoulder.

"You alright?" My roommate calls from the kitchen. I can tell she's seriously concerned, which only pisses me off more.

She's been waiting for over five minutes, not taking my 'no' for an answer when she offered to drive me to class. In all honesty, I planned on waiting until the last possible second to get out of bed and taking my chances on being late. But of course, Vega had to give me a lecture of how I "really shouldn't be late on the first day" along with some other bullshit about first impressions. At this point, I'd do anything just to make myself disappear.

"I'm _fine_." I growl back through gritted teeth as I rip my cell phone from its charger and shove it in my jacket pocket. My feet take me out of my room, not bothering to shut the door behind myself. I meet Tori and her stupid face at the front door, and she shoots me a tiny smile. I am definitely not drunk enough for this.

"Ready?"

I give her a cold look, a valid response for such a dumb question. _No, Vega, I just rush to get ready to leave and come stand next to you for shits and giggles._ Either way, my face must've been 'yes' enough for her because she wipes the smile off her face immediately, turns her back to me, and heads out the door.

Tori's car is cozy, but it makes me want to gag when I hop in and see her hot pink and bright red seat covers. I'd expect something like this from a sixteen year old girl with a fresh license and no real knowledge of the world, not an almost nineteen year old woman who's on her way to college at this very moment.

"This is disgusting." I utter, not ashamed to verbally reveal my repugnance towards the interior.

"I knew you'd say that." She responds as we buckle in and she starts the engine. We roll in reverse to back out of the parking lot, and she chuckles. "Why are you so against pink?"

"Well, for starters, _you_ like it. That should be enough of an answer, really."

Tori rolls her eyes and nods. "Mhm. Sure." She mumbles when we finally get on the main road.

The ride is silent for the first few moments, but as I said before, nothing will ever go my way. Within seconds of me noticing how silent it is, Vega opens her mouth once again when we come to a red light.

"So. Beck told me he moved. Are you guys..trying long distance?"

My stomach is instantly in knots, and I feel like blowing chunks of Tori's lasagna—yes, I ate it— all over her dashboard. I begin grinding my teeth and try to hold myself together.

"No."

"Oh." She responds softly, almost inaudible to me. "I'm sorry. I hope that maybe in a few years you guys ca-"

"No!" I snap, making her flinch like a small child. I cross my arms and stare straight ahead, my blood boiling something vicious under my skin.

Through my peripherals, I can see that she's studying me, obviously horrified of my reaction. She opens her mouth to say something, but instead plants her eyes back on the street and waits for the light to turn green. As we continue to drive, I come to the conclusion that I'd very much rather get into a car crash right now than hear his name again.


End file.
